


This Place Is Full Of Idiots

by fianllyclean



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, Captain Phasma, F/M, General Hux - Freeform, Kylo, M/M, Multi, i'm kylo ren trash, this is just random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fianllyclean/pseuds/fianllyclean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antics on the Finalizer and the Starkiller Base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Interesting Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my third writing, and I'm excited to share it with you! I loved the Force Awakens, and I originally shipped Kylo and Hux, and then I shipped them with Phasma. It's basically a three-way relationship. And yes, I know, it's weird af. I hope you enjoy the chapters!  
> \- Grace

Hux woke up thinking that today would be a good day.

He was wrong.

He was woken up by Phasma, shaking him vigorously.

"Hux, wake up. We have a problem."

Hux rolled out of bed and followed Phasma down the hall, still in his pajamas. They go into the control room where they see a very, very angry Kylo. Hux sighs, shaking his head.

"What's the matter?"

He asks, walking over to his angry boyfriend. Kylo growls, deactivating his lightsaber. He takes off his helemet, running a hand through his hair.

"They know."

Kylo looks up at Hux, who is just staring at him.

"We knew they would find out eventually. It'll be okay, Kylo."

He reassures his troubled boyfriend, kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry."

Kylo says, looking at the damage he did.

"It's fine. We have people, and droids, who can fix it. Like the always do. Now put your helmet back on and let's all go back to bed. It's three in the morning for god's sake."

Phasma says, and Hux and Kylo follow her out of the room. Kylo slips his helmet back on, and holds Hux's hand. They all go into Kylo's room, sitting on his bed. Kylo takes his helmet back off, setting it on the desk.

"I'm sorry about breaking stuff. I can't control myself."

Kylo admits, breaking the silence.

"Stop worrying about it. We know you can't control yourself very well. To be honest, everyone knows. However, everyone has different ways with dealing with their emotions, and that's your way of dealing with them."

Hux says and Kylo smiles at him. Phasma takes off her helmet and shakes her long hair down.

"Well, I'm going to my own room to sleep. So, goodnight boys. I'll see you later."

She says and kisses both of them, and then goes to her own room. Kylo takes off his boots and gets under the covers. Hux lays down next to him, his face pressed against his chest.

"Goodnight, Kylo."

"Goodnight, Hux."

*

In the morning, well later in the morning, the three lovers are awake and watching the stormtroopers training.

"I want to slice all their heads off."

Kylo says, making the two laugh.

"Of course you do. Stop thinking about what they'll say, their opinions don't matter."

Phasma states and hands her gun to Hux.

"I'll be back in a minute. Don't loose it."

She says before running off, going to do god knows what. Kylo and Hux go to the ship dock (A/N : I have no idea what it's called so forgive me) and Hux grabs Kylo's helmet. He gently pulls it off, and smiles at his boyfriend.

"You should stop wearing this. You look better without it."

Kylo shrugs, but there's a smile on his face.

"I guess I don't need it. But I like it, so give it back."

He says and Hux puts it back on him. Phasma returns and pulls her gun out of Hux's hands. 

"Thank you for holding it. Snoke wants to see us now."

She says and the three walk through various hallways before going into Snoke's room (A/N : In this story I'm making him actually be on the ship instead of a hologram). They all sit down in front of Snoke, who is smiling.

"So, I heard about you three. Want to explain?"

He doesn't sound angry, but none of them are too sure.

"Basically, all three of us are dating each other."

Hux explains simply, and Snoke nods.

"That's what I thought. I couldn't care less about your relationship. I do care about, however, what you did to the control room, Kylo."

Kylo lowers his head, and both Hux and Phamsa know he is ashamed.

"I'm sorry, sir. I-I can't control myself. I always try to, but I just can't."

Kylo quietly says, and Snoke sighs.

"Take off your mask."

Kylo does slowly, shaking slightly. He places his helmet on the table, and Snoke grabs it. "You aren't allowed to wear this until the control room is fixed. You may all leave now." Phasma, Hux, and a depressed Kylo leave the room silently. Kylo doesn't make eye contact with anyone, embarrassed. He goes back to his room, wanting to be alone. He sits on his bed and cries for hours probably, devastated to not be able to wear his helmet. A knock on the door startles him, but he doesn't get up. The door opens and Hux walks in, sitting next to his sad boyfriend. "It's okay, Kylo. Phasma and I made sure the control room will be fixed as fast as possible. Remember what I said earlier about you? You look better without your helmet, you really do. I know you feel vulnerable, and I know you hate feeling that way. Whenever you're walking around, just remember what I said, okay?" Hux says, holding Kylo in his arms. Kylo nods, sighing. Hux gets up and leaves, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. Kylo wipes his face off before leaving his room, biting his lip. He looks down, afraid to look at anyone. He doesn't realize he passes Phasma until she grabs his arm, pulling him back. "Do you want me to take my helmet off?" She asks, and he nods, looking up at her. Phasma takes it off and smiles at Kylo. "You'll be okay." She reassures him and they go their separate ways. Kylo bumps in Hux, who hugs him. "Just relax. You're beautiful, Kylo. You have nothing to be ashamed of." He whispers, squeezing him. Kylo smiles a little, and Hux kisses his cheek. He grabs his hand and they go to the control room.


	2. Another Day, Another Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day on the Finalizer means another problem for everyone. Thanks Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, but for now here is the second one! Thank you for the support!  
> -Grace

Phasma was hoping today would be the day where Kylo did not throw a tantrum.

Today was not that day.

At 8 in the morning, while everyone is still half asleep, Kylo decides it's a great idea to loose his shit again. In the process of destroying a TIE fighter, Kylo managed to kill about 10 people and reck his own ship. Phasma grabs Kylo's shoulder, making him face her.

"You need to calm down, Kylo."

Kylo just growls at her and storms off. Someone was clearly having a bad day. Phasma ordered droids and some random people to help clean up the mess Kylo made. In the hallway, she finds Hux standing in front of Kylo, obviously very agitated.

"Did you seriously have to do that Kylo? As much as I love you, you drive me insane. Please just go to your room and meditate, or something, so you can relax. Okay?"

Kylo nods and goes to his room quietly, not bothering to argue with Hux. 

"He needs to calm down."

Hux says to Phasma who nods.

"He will eventually."

Phasma goes into Kylo's room, not caring if he wants to be left alone. She finds him sitting on the floor, hands covering his face. She sits in front of him and grabs his hands, pulling them off his face. Kylo's face is covered in tears, and a little blood from the people he killed.

"Was it because you don't have your mask?"

She asks, taking off her helmet and setting it aside. Kylo nods, his lip quivering. Phasma pulls him into her arms and hold him close to her. He silently sobs, shaking.

"It's okay, Kylo. You'll get it back soon."

She reassures him, running a hand through his hair. Kylo eventually stops crying and Hux walks in.

"Snoke wants to see you, Kylo."

Kylo nods and stands up, wiping off the tears on his face with his gloved hands. He goes to Snoke's room, where he's waiting. Kylo sits in front of Snoke, looking down at his hands.

"You have to learn how to control yourself, Kylo. You can not go around destroying everything in sight because you're angry."

Snoke states and Kylo nods, still not looking up.

"What will help you control yourself? Do you need Hux or Phasma to be with you? What will make sure you stop doing this?"

Kylo shrugs, not sure what will help him. Maybe therapy would, but he doesn't have time for that. Snoke reaches under the table and grabs Kylo's helmet, placing it in front of him.

"I'm only giving you this back so you can calm down. I think it would be best if you stayed in your room, alone, for the rest of the day. Tomorrow I'll either have Hux or Phasma stay with you. You may leave now, Kylo."

Kylo takes his mask and puts it back on before leaving the room. He finds Hux in the control room amd hugs him.

"I'm sorry."

He says, his voice distorted by the mask. 

"It's okay."

Hux squeezes him before telling him to go to his room, just like he did earlier. Kylo sits in his room all day, bored out of his mind. Fortunately, he wasn't told the bad news that they didn't capture the droid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short!


	3. Kylo Goes To Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supreme Leader Snoke, Phasma, and Hux decide that Kylo needs to go to therapy. It goes better than they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I can't believe this already has close to 500 hits, and I started this two days ago! Thank you for the support, it means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> \- Grace

Today was Kylo's first therapy session. He was not happy about it. Kylo was not someone to talk about his feelings openly to a stranger, let alone have a stranger give him advice on what to do. Phasma and Hux hoped that Kylo would not have a temper tantrum, but even if he did, they would try not to get upset.

Hux had convinced the therapist to go to Kylo's room, knowing the Kylo would be more comfortable in his own space. Kylo sat on his floor cross legged, waiting impatiently. After what felt like hours - even though it was actually a few minutes - Hux came into his room with the therapist.

"Hi Kylo, I'm Rey. How are you feeling?" 

The woman said, sitting down in front of him. 

"Fine I guess." 

Kylo shrugged, looking at his hands. 

"So, I've heard that you have a hard time controlling your emotions. Why is that?"

She asks, getting straight to the point with Kylo. Again Kylo shrugged, not really sure how to answer the question.

"Just think about it. There's a reason for everything you do, so there must be a reason why."

Rey explained, letting Kylo think about it. She wasn't going to push him today, it was only their first session together. She examined him, trying to see if his face held any clues. It didn't. He had a poker face, just like she expected.

"I guess I do it because I don't know how to control myself. If I get angry, I just destroy things because that's how I deal with it, but I can't control myself when I do that."

Kylo admits and Rey smiles, glad she got an answer. 

"Thank you for telling me that, it's good to know you're opening up a little. Can we play a game?"

Kylo nods, for the first time looking at Rey.

"I'm going to say a word, and I want you to make a face about how it makes you feel. It's not about using words, so you can't talk, but about being able to show your emotion on your face."

Rey explains, and Kylo nods again.

"Sith."

Kylo's mouth turned up in a smirk, and it looked like he was about to cackle. 

"Hux."

Kylo's smirk turned into a smile, a genuine smile. He looked at Hux, who he almost forgot was in the room. Hux smiled back at him, winking.

After Rey had said a few more words, it was time for her to go. She and Kylo both stood up, making them laugh. She hugged Kylo, who tensed up for a bit, but relaxed, hugging her back.

"Thank you, Rey."

He whispered as she pulled away and she smiled at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kylo."

With that, Rey left and Hux walked over to his boyfriend.

"That went better than I thought."

He said, chuckling. Kylo pulled Hux closer to him and kissed him, wrapping his arm around Hux's waist. The door opened, startling both of them. Fortunately, it was just Phasma, who rolled her eyes behind her mask. 

"So, I'm assuming it went well."

Hux and Kylo nodded, smiling at their girlfriend. 

"We caught the boy."

She tells them and Kylo smirks.

"You love hurting people, don't you Kylo? Just put on your helmet and let's go."

Hux laughed and Kylo put on his helmet, and they followed Phasma out of the room.

*

After interrogating Poe, Kylo went to see Hux, who was currently screaming at his officers. 

"I told you to give me the reports! Goddammit! You better have them by tomorrow or you will be severely punished!"

The officer walked off, slightly shaking. Hux looked at Kylo, who was just standing there watching him. Kylo went over to him, placing his gloved hand on his boyfriend's cheek.

"Relax."

He said, and Hux sighed. 

"I'll try."

Kylo took his hand off Hux's face, and placed it on his shoulder. 

"I think I'm the one who should be comforting you now."

Kylo hugged his stressed boyfriend, not caring if anyone looked at them. Hux rested his hand on Kylo's shoulder, smiling a little as Kylo rubbed his back. 

*

That night, Kylo was wide awake. He was drenched in sweat, panting. The was the fifth night in a row that he had a nightmare, and he wasn't happy about it. He got out of bed and took a shower, feeling extremely disgusting.

He then put on a different pair of pajamas before going to Hux's room. 

Hux was wide awake too, not because of a nightmare, but because he heard screaming. Kylo entered the room, and was surprised that Hux was awake.

"Are you okay?"

Kylo asks, sitting on the bed next to his distressed boyfriend. 

"I heard screaming."

Kylo looked at him confused. Screaming? If someone was screaming he would've woken up.

"How long did you hear it for?"

"Ever since you went to bed."

Kylo's eyes widened. Was he screaming? 

"Did either of you hear screaming?"

Phasma said, scaring both of them. Hux nodded, while Kylo shaked his head, confused.

"I've been hearing it for like five nights in a row, it's driving me crazy. It sounds like it's coming from your room, Kylo."

Kylo sighed, leaning against Hux.

"Maybe it was me. I've been having nightmares for a few nights."

"We should ask Rey."

Hux suggested and Phasma nods, agreeing.

"I think we should all go back to bed. So goodnight."

Phasma left the room, and so did Kylo. Kylo went back to his room and somehow fell back asleep, but didn't have another nightmare. Hopefully therapy would stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!


	4. Arriving At Starkiller Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Finalizer arrives at Starkiller Base. Things do not go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for over 800 hits! That's the most any of my works have gotten! And thank you for 16 kudos! ;) 
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated this in a couple of days, I haven't had an inspiration. I hope you like the next chapter!  
> \- Grace

The Finalizer lands on the Starkiller Base, and Hux hopes that everything will go okay. It won't.

The moment the ship landed, Kylo bolted out of the ship. Phasma was running after him, not letting her crazy boyfriend out of her sight. Hux just shook his head, knowing they'd be back soon enough. 

Phasma chased Kylo around Starkiller Base, grateful she was forced to do lots of training. To her surprise, Kylo never stopped running, even if it was for a second. They ran past Hux a few times, the general rolling his eyes as they dashed past him. Phasma had no idea why Kylo was doing this, and there was probably no actual reason for him doing this. They chased each other around for at least an hour, before Hux yelled at them to stop fooling around and get to work.

By work he meant go outside and wait for him to do his speech. While they waited in the vast crowd, Kylo decided that it was a great idea to press all the buttons he found. It wasn't a good idea.

Fortunately, the only thing he destroyed was a TIE Fighter, but Hux was still mad at him. Luckily for Kylo, Hux had to give his speech so he would have to yell at Kylo later. Hux finally stood in front of the crowd, Kylo and Phasma standing behind him. Kylo had to stop himself from laughing several times, and Phasma kicked him once for not being quiet.

Once Hux was done with his speech and the planets were destroyed, Kylo ran to his room, not wanting Hux to yell at him. Hux wasn't actually going to yell at him - at least not today anyways - he was just simply going to remind Kylo to stop fooling around. Phasma was walking with Hux to Kylo's room when they suddenly we informed that they had to see Snoke.

Snoke was waiting for them - in hologram form - and sighed when they walked in.

"What has Kylo been doing?"

He asked, sounding disappointed. Hux explained what Kylo had been doing that day and Snoke told him to bring Kylo to him.

"He has to finish his training."

*

Hours later, after Kylo was finished training and calmed down, the three lovers were sitting in Kylo's room. Kylo was sleeping, so that gave Phasma and Hux time to talk about his behavior.

"What should we do? Make him do training everyday?"

Hux wondered and Phasma shrugged.

"That could help. Therapy seems to be working, so we should probably keep doing that."

They both were still shocked that Kylo hadn't gotten extremely angry over the past week and destroyed something with his lightsaber. 

"Do you think he's acting like this to stop from thinking about something?"


End file.
